


It's Christmas after all

by Amfor



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Romance, Shipmas 2020, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfor/pseuds/Amfor
Summary: It's the first Christmas of Sam being a leader of Atlantis. She feels that something is missing for her to be truly happy. Will an unexpected gift bring her joy?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	It's Christmas after all

**Author's Note:**

> My story contains a spoiler for the episode- A Hundred Days S03E17
> 
> Thank you Scifikt for being my Beta :)
> 
> Let's celebrate Shipmas 2020 :)

It was her first Christmas on a different planet and as the leader of Atlantis expedition as well. Everything had to be perfect. They had already taken care of the Christmas tree and decorations. The whole library of christmas songs were in their database and now it was time to prepare a punch. Ronon wanted to make it, so she let him do it, reminding him that they were all technically on duty. He just grinned at her and said she shouldn't be afraid.

The last thing that was missing was snow. No, that wasn't the only thing missing. She couldn't fool herself so easily. She missed her old team. Teal'c, Daniel and... and Jack. She knew that her thoughts were silly and she shouldn't think about it too much. They certainly had more important things to do than celebrate Christmas with her and her crew on Atlantis, therefore she didn't contact them about her wish. She mentioned it one time to John, when they were talking about the preparations for the Christmas party and he thought it was a wonderful idea but he didn't tell her that.

Sam was standing in front of the Christmas tree putting the last decorations on it when the alarm resonated through the station. All the teams were on base and they didn't expect any visitors.

"Raise the shield," her voice sounded in a control room.

"We are getting the code from SGC."

She was surprised by the unexpected call. It seemed SGC had something important to say. Hopefully good news.

"Okay, drop the shield."

What happened next was like from her dream. Three people appeared in front of the Stargate with red Christmas hats on their heads. The feeling of surprise made her freeze on the spot with a slightly opened mouth.

"This is a warm invitation, Colonel?" asked a very familiar voice, sarcastically. Sam suddenly burst to laugh and quickly ran downstairs to welcome them.

"How?" She let the question appear on her lips as she approached Daniel, who hugged her warmly. "You have a secret Santa, Sam."

She glanced at John who had a wide smile on his lips. "Not so secret anymore."

She left the hug with Daniel and came to Teal'c. "It is very pleasant to see you, Colonel Carter." "Yes Teal'c, very pleasant." She was smiling from ear to ear and enjoyed Teal'c's big hug. The Jaffa was like a brother to her and she felt very safe within his embrace. After a few seconds she also left their hug and looked at Teal'c's hat.

"It suits you, Teal'c." Teal'c raised one side of his lips in a smile and nodded with a tilted head. "Thank you. It was O'Neill's idea."

"Of course it was," smiling Sam finally approached Jack.

"Welcome on Atlantis." She kept a distance between them and didn't hug him like the boys.

"Aw, c'mere, Carter. It's Christmas," he stretched his arms towards her and embraced her body while she, still a bit shocked, placed hers around his neck. Their hug was very warm and she felt how her cheeks started to burn. There were many things about which she forgot after a few months on Atlantis, but his smell wasn't one of them. Sam took a deep breath and savored the moment of their proximity.

"Thank you for coming," she said softly while hugging him. Jack tightened the grip around her waist as a symbol of understanding. Their hug lasted slightly longer than the one with the boys, but fortunately nobody noticed it, because they were busy talking to the rest of her ex-team.

"You're welcome," said Jack hoarsely. Then he cleared his throat and looked to her eyes. Sam noticed that his cheeks were also colored more than usual. Their look lasted a while until Jack broke the silence.

"Time for Christmas punch?" He asked, giving her that well known grin that she missed so much.

"Ronon should be ready with it," responded Sam smiling, knowing that Jack didn't like Christmas punch. It was probably just the first thing that came to his mind. She knew him well and it was more than clear that he had no idea how to act in the atmosphere that was slowly closing around them as their shared look extended.

"Ronon?" asked Jack, doubtful. "I don't want to lose my sight, Carter."

She didn't answer, only giggled at his joke and with a movement of her hand showed him the way to the Christmas tree.

The feast was over. Few of her crew were listening to christmas songs, talking with each other or just enjoying their full stomachs. Rodney surprised all of them with a snowmachine that he built and let run behind the windows. It was very thoughtful of him. She didn't know if she was so touched or it was just the punch that persuaded her to hug him.

"Thank you, Rodney. It's very nice." Rodney, obviously shocked, hugged her back quickly. "Ehm, yeah. It was...Zelenka helped me." Sam was surprised that he also attributed merit to someone other than him and turned to Radek.

"Dĕkuji, Radku." It was everything that she knew in Czech, but she promised herself that next time she would learn a bit more. Radek smiled at her and nodded in an answer.

When Jack saw Sam hugging Rodney, he knitted his brow.

"Hey, McKay. Very impressive." Rodney, not knowing if Jack meant it sarcastically or not, didn't react fast enough, so Sam jumped into the conversation.

"In fact Sir, it's not difficult. You just need to take-" She couldn't continue, because Jack just stopped her with a move of his hand.

"Hey, hey, Carter. No techno babble. It's Christmas," he paused briefly, "You know what? Let's call it... _magic_ ," he let his smile cheer her up. It worked.

"Okay, Sir," she replied smiling. Her eyes found his, it felt like the darkness of his eyes had deepened while they were apart and it was easier to get lost in them. As she started to feel the heat that was slowly, but surely reaching her cheeks, she broke their look and made an excuse to leave his company. She went on one of the balconies to inhale fresh air. She wanted to keep a little distance from him, because the punch was working more than she would wished. However, it didn't take long until the door to the balcony opened and Jack appeared next to her. "Everything's okay?"

She was looking at the sky. "Did you know that Atlantis is currently intersecting the path of an asteroid belt?"

"Damn and I didn't bring my telescope." Sam wanted to say something, but at that very moment the first of the meteorites approached the atmosphere brilliantly streaking across the night sky. They weren't large enough to make them worry, but they were big enough to create a beautiful theater. The golden glare of shooting stars shone all around and caught their eye for a few quiet minutes. Standing and looking at them brought forth a very similar memory from Sam's past that was connected to a question hidden deep inside her, one that had bothered her all these years.

"It reminds me of something, Sir." Her voice revealed a fear that she had tried to suppress.

"Yes, Carter?" Jack glanced at her curiously.

"When we were on Edora, we saw something similar." Her thoughts were there, where her team was sitting on a hill and watching the similar show as they were watching today. Her thoughts were there, where she lost him for three months.

"Yes, I remember," replied Jack quietly, looking at her face.

Both of them didn't say a word for a few seconds. The unspoken tension was hanging in the air until Sam gained courage to continue.

"Do you think you'll ever go back there?" asked Sam without looking at him, still observing the sky.

Jack spent 100 days on that planet and had an intimate relationship with Laira. She knew that period of time had been difficult for him and she didn't blame him for the things that he had done. However, she always wanted to know if he would visit her one day again.

Jack didn't need to think about the answer at all and his decisive "No" calmed her down. It caused her unintentional smile and she had to admit that his answer satisfied her.

"I'm happy, Sir," said Sam, looking briefly at Jack and then back to the sky. After so many years of thinking about it, she finally had an answer. Not only that, she got an opportunity to spend Christmas with him. Yes, she was happy.

Jack, standing next to her, placed a hand on her back and pulled her closer. "I'm glad." Their shoulders touched and the feeling of his body so close to her, made Sam surrender to her feelings and she put her head on his shoulder. The minutes passed until she suddenly remembered something. "I have something for you, Sir."

Sam moved aside and let Jack stand in front of her, when she took a small metal box out of her jacket pocket and gave it to him. Jack didn't expect a gift and Sam had to admit that the surprised look that was mixed with curiosity, made him look very charming. She giggled at his reaction and encouraged him to open the present.

The box hid two colorful fishing wobblers. Or at least something very similar to it that was used by natives on one of the planets that she had visited.

Jack's eyes widened as his look rested on his present. "Two," he was thinking out loud.

"I thought...one could be for me, if-," her nervosity made her stutter.

"Of course," interrupted her Jack calmly. His determined voice dispelled all the fears that she had felt until now and made her smile at him.

"I couldn't have wished for anything better, Sam," added Jack and his lips mimicked her smile. His eyes looked at her gently and Sam knew he had understood and accepted what she had offered to him. She thought nothing else could have made her happier, when Jack put his gift aside.

"I haven't forgotten about you either," he took a small black box out of his pocket. "Just something small," he said, but his voice wavered and lacked the usual tone of determination. It was unusual to see him nervous.

"Sir, you didn't have to-,"

"I wanted to," interrupted her Jack.

She smiled at him and took the box from his hand. When she opened it, she found a bracelet composed of wooden beads. Every bead was coloured differently and after a few seconds of observation, she realized that they represented the planets of their solar system with the Sun. One bead was however different. Upper side of the bead had a grey colour and she would swear that under it were two black dots and a red line under them. Somebody, who was not very skilled, painted it there and she had her suspicion.

"A reminder of what awaits you at home," interrupted Jack Sam's thoughts.

Yes, that bead was _him_. And that realization was all that mattered. _He_ was all that mattered. Sam couldn't hold herself back anymore and let her eyes flood with tears.

"Jack," she looked at him and one tear dropped at her cheek.

"Hey," said Jack softly as he came closer to her and cupped her face. "No tears." His thumb ran across the tear and removed it. Then Sam closed her eyes and let the rest of the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Thank you," whispered Sam as she opened her eyes.

He looked at her a few moments before he embraced her.

"C'mere," said Jack and let her hands wrap around his neck. It was a beautiful déjà vu from the morning, only with a small difference. She ran her fingers through his silver hair and according to the sound he made, he liked it. It wasn't necessary to pretend to be restrained anymore.

The enjoyment of their closeness took place without words. The fleeting touch of her fingers, soft grasp of his hands and quiet vibration of their breaths as their connection lasted brought her joy. Each of these small details was important and relished equally.

"Sam," she heard him whisper to her ear, when his embrace eased.

She moved slightly away from him, just enough so she could keep her arms around his neck, but also be able to look into his eyes.

"Yes, Sir?" Her question was barely audible as the timbre of her voice fluctuated. She didn't try to hide her excitement. Her cheeks were tinged pink as she let herself touch the back of his neck again, while waiting on his answer. Her touch made him close his eyes for a short moment, just to open them again to deepen his look at her.

"Did you wish for something, while watching the sky?" His fingers were caressing her back like it was the simplest and the most natural thing that he had ever done. It was as if they had been doing it for years and he knew exactly where to touch her to make her feel his.

"Yes, I did," she whispered and smiled at him calmly. "Do you want to guess?" Normally it was him, who was cheeky, but she couldn't help herself and teased him a bit.

His restless hands stopped caressing her and pulled her gently closer to his body. She felt his breath on her lips, his warmth mixing with her own. Then she closed her eyes and let him kiss her. The connection between them was soft, but full of passion suppressed throughout the years. The butterflies in her stomach reminded her when she was a teenager waiting for her first kiss, but this was way better. To be held by him, by the man who had always been there for her, but never with her. She wished nothing more than to stay like this forever.

Their lips separated and Jack gave her his satisfied grin.

"My guess was right, wasn't it?" Sam giggled at his self-confident tone and nodded positively.

Not breaking their look, she moved her hands to his face and caressed it gently. Her fingertips were touching his cheeks and running across his stubble.

"I think I know your wish, General," she used his rank on purpose to tease him.

"Yes, Colonel?" His quiet voice brought out a hint of eagerness.

She cupped his cheeks and came closer to his lips, just to rub it teasingly with hers. He sighed quietly and hugged her tighter.

"It's a cake," said Sam suppressing a smile and holding her kiss near his lips to provoke him.

"You know me well," laughed Jack, "but don't forget, there wasn't only _one_ falling star, Sam."

He kissed her again, adding more passion to their connection. Sam was enjoying his lips on hers, their breaths mixed together, the brief touch of their tongues.

"Jack," she had to make a pause and took a deep breath. "How long will you stay?"

His mischievous look and bold grin said everything even without words that came after it.

"Long enough to fulfill all of my wishes."

His arms were holding her tightly and she knew that he was going to take what he wanted. And she wouldn't stop him.

It was Christmas after all.


End file.
